


What Happened After...

by Concussed_lil_fuckup



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Johnlock - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Concussed_lil_fuckup/pseuds/Concussed_lil_fuckup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock comes back to John. HIS John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened After...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. And its not been beta'd. Hope you like it. :)

The first thought that enters Sherlock's mind as the cab rolls onto Baker Street is "John. My John" he can't wait to see him again. After two long years. He can still see John's horrified face when he jumped. Oh how he wished he could tell John that he was okay. Alas, what has to be done has to be done. Finally the wait was over. He could meet his John at long last. 

 

His hands trembled as he unlocked the door of 221B. He was so near.... He ran up the stairs to his... Their apartment. He slowly pushed open the door only to find John on the sofa lying dazedly in a kind of stupor. "Mrs. Hudson, is that you?" He asks as he turns around. Nothing could prepare him for the shock of seeing "Sh... Sherlock!?"  
John sits up and tries to hide something behind his back, but Sherlock is too quick. He whips it out of John's hand. " John... I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean this to happen. I never meant you to get into drugs. Not because of me. Never because of me..." He didn't realize that he was crying until John, apparently high, commented, "Sherlock. You're leaking through your eyes"  
High pitch laughter rent the silence of the room and was soon dissolved into sobs. " I thought you were dead, gone forever. I never even got to say a proper goodbye. I didn't even get to say that I loved you. I didn't know what to do. Cocaine. It helped me. It took away all the pain. It gave me happiness. It made me feel free." 

 

It was still unclear of how they ended up brow to brow kissing hungrily. Sherlock finally was home. With his John cuddled up in their bed. "Sherlock," "Yes John?" "Promise me you won't do this to me ever again. that you will be with me forever." " I promise you we will be together. I shall ne'er leave you. We will be together forever and-" Sherlock smiled and kissed the top of John's forehead and said "- Always"


End file.
